The Rats Meet Drea
by disneychannelandxd
Summary: Chase and Andrea "Drea" were never on good terms, but when Drea's father ends up being Davenport's old best friend, will they set aside their differences? ChaseXOC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey! So this is my first Lab Rats Fanfic. I've been watching this show with my little sister for a while, so I decided why not write a Fanfic on it? Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Leo's_ POV**

I closed my locker just as the last bell of school rang. The first day of school just ended. FINALLY! Bree and Adam came from their lockers with their bags. "Finally! The day is over! Do you know how much homework I have? I mean look!" Bree babbled as she lifted up her three textbooks.

"Why don't you just put them in your bag?" I asked. Bree dropped her books and opened her back. There were papers, folders, and binders.

"Most of it is Adam's stuff. He forgot his bag," she said as she looked up at Adam who wasn't really paying attention. I guess he was looking for Chase, so he could do his homework. Speaking of Chase, where was he?

"Hey. You guys are Chase's siblings right?" Michelle, one of the cheerleaders asked as she walked up to us. I put on my game face and nodded. Maybe I could get her number. "Well, he's in Mr. Martin's class right now. I think you guys should head over," she said. We thanked her and went to the class. I looked back to see her give a flirty wave to Adam. Darn it.

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

This was unfair! How could I get in trouble on my first day? Well, it did happen before with Spike, but I thought I had Spike under control this time! I looked over to the person I got into trouble with. I don't think I've ever seen her around. She was slumped in her chair with her arms crossed. I forgot what her name was and I didn't really care.

The small Asian girl had golden brown highlights in her straight ponytail. Her eyes were like cold black coals. You knew she was trouble the minute you laid eyes on her. The teacher, Mr. Martin sat as his desk and looked at us as if expecting us to make up for fighting and shaking hands. That wasn't going to happen.

"Okay. What did Spike do now?" A voice came from the door. I looked up to see Leo, Bree, Adam, and Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport did not look happy. I got up and went to the teacher.

"Can I go home now? My dad's here," I said. Mr. Martin nodded and gestured me to leave. He gave the same gesture to the girl.

On our way back home in the car, I saw the girl riding her skateboard home. She didn't look happy at all.

"So what happened today?" Mr. Davenport asked. I was in the front seat with him while Adam and Bree were in the back, and Leo was sitting in the trunk.

"I just got into a debate with that girl and Spike was apparently unleashed. Then she punched Spike in the nose," I said quietly so the others couldn't hear. Mr. Davenport pulled up into the driveway.

"Wait. She punched Spike? Couldn't Spike tear her apart?" He asked surprised. I shrugged and headed inside.

* * *

_**Bree's**_** POV**

It was the weekend already. I managed to get half of my homework done. Thank you for speed! I had just woken up on Saturday in my capsule. Chase was already on the computer finishing up homework and Adam was asleep. I got out of my capsule and walked over to Adam's.

"Get up Adam," I said as I tapped it. The first tap didn't work, so I smacked it which woke him up. Adam yawned and got out.

"Breakfast?" he asked. Chase and I nodded. We got ready and headed upstairs.

When we got upstairs, Leo was already eating some cereal. Adam sat next to him and poured himself the whole box into a bowl. Tasha come out of her room.

"Did you guys sleep well?" She asked. We all nodded, but it was pretty obvious that we were still half asleep. Tasha smiled and went to brew some coffee. Everyone was here except for Mr. Davenport.

"Really? Oh. Okay. Tonight? Umm. Sure. Yeah that's fine. I'll set up a room. Okay. Bye." Mr. Davenport said as he came into the kitchen. He was on the phone. He hung up.

"Who was that Donald?" Tasha asked.

"I have this old colleague who just moved into town. He's going to a convention for the week and he can't bring his daughter, so he asked me to let her stay for the time being,"

"Is she bionic?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Not that you know of?" Tasha said as she raised an eyebrow. We all laughed. Mr. Davenport was obviously joking. So a girl was coming over for the week? Cool! I finally wouldn't be the only girl except for Tasha. She was nice, but I needed another teenage girl around.

"My colleague is dropping his daughter off tonight, so we'll have to get her room ready. Can you guys do that?" Mr. Davenport said as he pointed to Leo, Adam, Chase, and me. We nodded and finished out breakfast. Once we finished, we went to the room that we were instructed to go to.

Adam brought in a bed and placed it in the corner, I cleaned up all the papers on the floor, Leo was putting the covers on the bed, and Chase was vacuuming. "Wow guys! It looks great!" Tasha said as she walked in. We smiled. "Donald wants to see you guys in the living room. He has something important to tell you," she said. We nodded and followed her out. I knew what this was about. We weren't allowed to use out bionics while Mr. Davenport's colleague's daughter was staying with us. We had to act "normal".

* * *

**_Leo's_ POV**

"So do you guys understand? No bionics what so ever, and try to keep Spike low key," Mr. Davenport said. We nodded. He just gave us a five minute lecture about the bionics and technology in the lab. This was going to be a boring week. Then the doorbell rang. We sat down and acted normal, as Big D went to answer the door.

"DONALD!" A tall Asian guy in a suit yelled. He was as tall as Adam. Maybe taller. Big D and the Asian guy hugged each other.

"RAIDEN!" Big D yelled and smiled. He turned to us and smiled again. "Kids.. This is Raiden Kwon. We were roommates back in college," Davenport explain. "Raiden, these are my kids, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo," he gestured to each of us as he said our names. Raiden smiled.

"This is my daughter Andrea, but she goes by Drea." A girl popped to behind Mr. Kwon. All of our mouths dropped. It was the girl that Chase got into detention with. This would get interesting...

* * *

_**A/N: End of chapter 1! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drea's**_** POV**

What the heck? This is where my dad was going drop me off? With these freaks? I looked over to kid I got detention with. He didn't seem so happy either.

"Wait. Is this the girl from Mr. Martin's detention?" Mr. Davenport asked. Dad turned to me.

"Drea? What's he talking about?" he asked. I hesitated. What was I supposed to say?

"Ummm... She's in my class and but we also help look over Mr. Martin's detentions!" the girl said. Why was she helping me? I barely knew her! She smiled at me, but I just looked away then. My dad totally bought it.

"How about we introduce Drea to your kids, Donald" My dad said. Before Mr. Davenport could say anything, the girl jumped forward and stuck out her hand.

"Hi!" she pretty much yelled. "I'm Bree!" I hesitantly shook her hand.

"Uh. Hi" I said.

Bree wouldn't stop smiling as she introduced everyone else. "This is Adam," she said as she gestured to the really tall guy. I heard that if he was any more stupider, you could sell him as a paperweight.

"This is Leo," she pointed to the scrawny short kid. He gave me a look that either meant that he had interest in me or was constipated.

"And this is... Um... Chase..." she said without gesturing to who this Chase was. I already knew who he was and he already knew who I was.

"Ummm. Hey..." I said in a whispered. Chase was looking at the ground. Well this was awkward.

My dad turned to me. "You be good now. Okay Drea?" he said. I nodded. After a quick hug, he walked out.

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

After Mr. Kwon left, we all turned to Drea. She definitely was not happy. No one said a word. Bree was the first to talk.

"How about I show you to your room?" she said. Drea shrugged and followed Bree. After they left, Mr. Davenport turned to us.

"This is bad. She knows about Spike!" Leo yelled. Mr. Davenport shushed him. Leo instantly became quiet.

"She doesn't really know about Spike. I bet she just thinks I have random outbursts of anger," I said. Mr. Davenport nodded. I just hoped that was what she thought. After a few minutes, Bree walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. We all looked at her.

"So?" Adam asked. Bree just kept on smiling.

"Drea may seem tough, but I think she's actually really sweet," she replied. That was not possible.

Drea didn't some out of her room for the rest of the day. Bree and Tasha took turns on bringing her meals or trying to get her to come out, but she wouldn't. Occasionally I would hear loud blasts of music coming from the room, but I would never see Drea come out of it.

* * *

By the third day, Mr. Davenport started getting annoyed by the music and Drea. He sent me in.

I stood in front of the door. Should I knock? Should I just walk in? Before I could answer myself, the door opened and out came Drea. I guess I was standing really close because right when Drea walked out, she bumped into me causing us to fall over with Drea on top of me.

"Sorry," she apologized. I looked up to her. Up close, her eyes weren't as black. They were actually a warm brown color. I quickly snapped out of it. Drea got up and walked back into the room and slammed the door in my face.

I opened the door. Drea was laying on the bed with her eyes closed and the music blasting. As I turned off the music Drea opened her eyes and looked at me. "What are the odds that of all the houses, you'd end up at the Davenport residence?" I asked. She ignored me and walked over to the window.

"I guess the odds just weren't in my favor," she finally said. I laughed. Drea opened the window and stepped out. I ran over.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to jump. There's a tree right outside of here. It's good for climbing," she said and climbed out. I don't know what I was thinking, but I followed her out. When I reached the tree, I couldn't find Drea anywhere. That was until I heard the window close behind me. I turned to see Drea at the window. She smirked and held up a sign. _That's for giving me detention on my first day of school. Have fun out there! ^_^_

* * *

**_Bree's_ POV**

"Has anyone seen Chase for the past hour?" Mr. Davenport said as he walked into the kitchen. No one knew where he was. Then the unexpected happened. Drea came out of her room.

"Good evening," she greeted and sat down at the dining table. Everyone just stared at her. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and sat down beside her. I smiled at her, she didn't return a smile.

The door bell rang. Leo quickly got up and opened to door. It was Chase. "Where have you been?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase looked over at Drea who looked down. Did something happen between them?

"I uh. Decided to go for a little walk," he said. Drea quickly looked up and gave Chase a confused look. Chase walked over and sat down next to Drea and me.

* * *

_**Drea's**_** POV**

After dinner, I went to my room. No one knocked on my door until like 11:00. I walked over and opened the door.

"Uh. Hey Bree," I said. The brunette just smiled at me. "What are you doing here? It's 11."

"Uh. Just wanted to know if you needed some company," she answered. I gestured for her to enter. Bree walked in and sat down on my bed.

"So you thought I needed company at 11 at night?" I questioned. She looked down.

"The boys are fighting their bionic fights downstairs in our room," Bree explained. I stopped her.

"Wait a minute... Bionic fights? _Our _room? You all share a room?" I asked. Bree looked like she was about to panic. I gave her a questionable look.

"Uhhh... Bionic fights are what they call their fist fights and we share a hallway downstairs where all our rooms are located," she quickly answered. Bree was obviously lying, but I pretended to buy it. After that, I guess Bree and I went onto another topic, but I don't remember what we talked about. All I could remember was that there was a lot of laughing. Let's just say after that night, Bree and I actually became friends.

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

I woke up to find Bree's capsule empty. Adam and Leo were already up. Did I really oversleep that long? I walked out of my capsule. "Where's Bree?" I asked. Adam and Leo shrugged.

"She didn't show up last night after she walked out," Adam answered.

"Maybe she's already upstairs," Leo said. Adam and I nodded, and we walked upstairs to find Bree _and _Drea sitting and laughing on the couch.

"What's going on here?" Leo asked. The girls looked up.

"Oh nothing! Just having some girl time!" Drea answered.

"Yeah! Later on we're heading out to get some man pedis!" Bree said. Drea nodded. Was she actually spending time and bonding? No way!

"Speaking of which," Drea said. "We should head out now! Don't want to miss the movie either!" The girls grabbed their bags and jackets and walked out with their arms looped. Weird. It was as if Drea was a whole new person.

* * *

_**A/N: CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T WROTE IN WEEKS! I'M SO SORRY! Anyways, as you can see, all Drea needed was pretty much a friend! Please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: AHHHHH! I'm back! In need of more reviews! I love me some reviews!**_

* * *

_**Bree's**_** POV**

Drea started warming up. I swear she just needed a friend. She was the new girl, and I knew what it was like. We were sitting at the pedicure station at the salon.

"So Leo threw Adam off of the spiral?" Drea asked with a laugh. I was telling her stories that I had with the boys, but of course I replaced all the bionic details with normal human details.

"Yeah! I guess Adam was just really tired that day," I replied. Drea burst out laughing.

"So what's the deal with Chase?" She suddenly asked me.

"What?"

"Your brother, Chase. One minute he's this nerdy kid that wouldn't hurt anyone, but the next he's flipping chairs everywhere and screaming like crazy."

"Uh... He has some anger issues."

That was the best I could come up with, and Drea knew I was lying. She pretended to buy it again.

"Hey Bree!" A voice called. Drea and I turned.

"Hey Marcus!" I greeted. Marcus walked over to Drea and me.

"So who's this?" He asked with a smile. Drea smiled back.

"Andrea but people call me Drea," She said as she stuck out her hand. Marcus took her hand and kissed it.

"Marcus," He replied. Drea blushed. I smiled. There was definitely something going on here.

"So Bree," Marcus turned to me. I smiled up at him. "Did you hear about Owen's party tonight?"

"Of course! He invited me!" I replied. Owen wasn't officially my boyfriend yet, but I knew there was something destined to happen between us.

"Great! I guess I'll see you tonight! And maybe I'll see you too Drea," he said with a wink and walked out. I turned to Drea.

"We're going to find you an outfit for tonight!" I almost squealed.

"What?" Drea almost yelled. After getting our nails done, I grabbed Drea and dragged her to the nearest store.

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

"Square root of 81 Leo. What is it?" I asked. Tasha thought it would be a great idea if I tutored Leo in his math since he wasn't doing so well.

"Ummm... 6?" He asked. I did a face palm.

"No Leo. 9. Not 6, but 9." I said as I pointed to the answer in the book. Before I could ask another math question, I felt my phone vibrate.

**From: Owen Daniels  
Forwarded From: Bree Davenport  
****Party tonight. My place at 6:30. Everyone's invited!****  
**

"A party? Let's go man!" I looked up to see Adam and Leo looking over my shoulders at the text.

"Guys. You still have to finish your homework," I said as I pointed to the textbooks. They weren't going anywhere until all that homework was finished. The two groaned.

"Can't we just push this aside for tomorrow? It's not due until Tuesday," Leo complained. I sighed and gave in. The two high fived went downstairs to the lab. Just as they left, the girls walked in through the front door. Bree was smiling ear to ear and Drea didn't look so happy.

"Who spit in your coffee this morning?" I got up and asked her. She scowled at me and set herself down onto the couch.

"She's just angry because I made her buy new clothes, and I dragged her to get her hair done," Bree explained. I examined Drea's new hair. It was curled along her face and at the tips. Her normal brown highlights seemed lighter and more golden now.

"Bree?" I asked. She turned to me. "How did you pay for all of this?"

"Oh! Tasha gave me one of Mr. Davenport's credit cards," she explained. Drea looked at her with a confused face.

"You call your mom, Tasha? You call your dad, Mr. Davenport?" She asked. Bree quickly looked to me for an explanation.

"Well... We have this joke we used to do as kids which led to us to call our dad, Mr. Davenport and Tasha wanted us to call her Tasha ever since she and Leo moved in," I fibbed. Once again, Drea didn't buy it, but she pretended to.

"Whatever," she said and walked up to her room with Bree to get ready for the party.

* * *

_**Drea's**_** POV**

There was a hell lot of lying going on in this house, but I promised dad that I wouldn't question anything about it. Bree and I walked to me room. When we got inside, she quickly sat me down into my chair in front of the dresser.

"Okay. We have exactly one hour till the party, so first off, get into the outfit I picked out for you," she ordered as she gave me a bag of clothes. I got up and went to change in the bathroom. As I walked down the hall, I heard footsteps. I slipped in to the bathroom, but cracked the door a little bit to see what was going on. The boys came running down. Leo and Chase looked terrified as Adam chased them down. Leo and Chase stopped and turned to Adam.

"Adam! Why are you blaming us? The last time you blamed me for taking your E-pod, Bree had it!" Chase yelled. Adam ignored it and picked Chase up but his ankles. I stood there in shock. I knew Adam was big, but I didn't think he was that strong.

"Give. Me. Back. My. E-pod!" He demanded. Leo started to run, but a sudden blast of air came by and pushed all the boys off their feet. Bree stood there in front of them. What the hell? I didn't see her running down!

"Guys. Shut up. Drea's in the bathroom changing!" She yelled at them.

"Which bathroom? There are like five on this floor," Leo said. Bree ignored it.

"Just give the E-pod back, Leo," Bree ordered. Leo shook his head.

"I don't have it!" he squealed. Bree was confused.

"If you don't have it, Chase doesn't have it, Adam doesn't have it, and I don't have it, then who does?" She asked. I froze. I had the E-pod on my purse...

"Whatever! All I want is to have my E-pod back!" Adam yelled. His eyes suddenly turned a bright red.

"Guys! Get down!" Chase yelled and stood in front of Adam as he tried to protect Bree and Leo. All of a sudden a round dome formed over the three of them and two red beams shot out of Adam's eyes and hit the dome. I moved back. This was crazy.

_Okay Drea. You're just hallucinating. You're probably just dreaming. You're going to wake up any minute now in your bed in your house. Wake up, Drea! WAKE UP!_

Why wasn't I waking up. At that moment I didn't care about the outfit. I walked out to face the Davenports.

* * *

**_Bree's_ POV**

After the forcefield around us disappeared, we calmed Adam down. All of a sudden, the door next to us burst open. Drea stood in the doorway. You could tell she was scared, but was hiding it with a straight face.

"What the hell is going on here?" She demanded. The guys and I looked at each other in panic.

"Well... Uh... You see..." Chase stuttered. Drea shook her head in disgust and ran to her room and locked the door.

* * *

_**Chase's**_** POV**

Great. Just great. She was locking herself in her room again. We were right back to the start.

"Drea?" I called as I knocked on the door. No answer. She wasn't in the room. "Adam. Knock the door down," I ordered. He did. The four of us walked in. The window was opened, but her stuff was still here.

"She went to the party," Bree suddenly said. We all looked at her with a _how-do-you-know_ face. "Her purse is gone, the makeup on the dresser is used, and the outfit I picked out for her is gone," she explained. That made sense.

"Maybe we can go to the party and confront her about this," I said. We all agreed to do so.

Five minutes later, the four of us were on our way to Owen's house. I just hoped that Drea didn't tell anyone about our secret...

* * *

When we got to the party, we all split up to look for Drea which was hard because pretty much the whole student body of Mission Creek High was in this one house. It took forever to find Drea, but I finally found her.

She was tangled up on the couch with some guy. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, but at that moment, a sudden emotion burst inside of me. I was angry, depressed, surprised. What was going on? Before I could say anything else, the world around me blurred.

* * *

_**Drea's**_** POV**

I got to party just on time. Right when I walked in, I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Drea," Marcus greeted. He stuck out his hand which caused me to smile. I took his hand and we headed to the dance floor. We danced for about half an hour, and then we found ourselves on the couch.

"You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen," he whispered into my ear. I don't know what came over me, but I soon found my lips on Marcus'. It was exciting and scary at the same time. I loved it.

His hand cupped my face as our lips stayed connected aggressively. Before we could go further, Marcus was forcefully pulled away. I looked up to see an angry Chase Davenport, but this wasn't the Chase Davenport I knew. He looked ruthless and aggravated. This was the Chase I saw on the first day of school.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chase demanded at Marcus. Marcus was speechless, but strangely he looked like he saw it coming.

"Chase! What are you doing?" Bree yelled. I looked over to see Adam, Bree, and Leo running over to us. Leo quickly whispered something to Bree and she nodded.

"I'm teaching this punk a lesson," Chase yelled. Adam and Bree quickly pulled Chase away toward the door. Everyone was staring. I slowly got up and faced Chase.

"Chase. Stop it. You have no right to do this, now leave us alone," I said as I looked into his angry hazel eyes. Those eyes slowly started to turn back into their normal state. Chase blinked a couple of times and made a look as if saying _What just happened? _Adam threw him over his shoulder and walked out with Leo and Bree close behind. I turned to Marcus, but quickly turned away to follow the others.

* * *

We walked inside of the Davenport residence. I slammed the door behind me.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled at the four of them. The gave me confusing looks.

"Tell me the fucking truth!" I yelled even louder. Bree sighed and walked up to me. I took a step back.

"If you want to know, then you'll have to trust me. Follow me," she said and walked off. The boys looked at each other with panic.

* * *

We ended up in somewhat of a basement. Well... It wasn't a basement. It was a lab. "What is this place?" I asked. Leo turned me around to three capsules. Adam, Bree, and Chase were in each one.

"What are they doing in there?" I asked Leo. He didn't answer. He just pushed a button and all of a sudden, the capsules lit up and the Davenports stood in front of me in matching uniforms.

"This is what we needed to show you," Bree explained as she walked out of her capsule.

"Yeah. Mr. Davenport gave us these advanced abilities when we were young. We were designed to be the fastest, smartest, and strongest beings in the world," Chase explained to me. It started to make sense now.

"Guys? Are you down here? Where's Drea?" A voice called to us from upstairs. We turned to see an angry Donald Davenport.

"What's Drea doing down here? Wy are you guys in your mission suits?" Davenport managed to choke out. We all stood in silence.

"I think I'll just go now..." I said and walked upstairs to my room. Davenport probably didn't want me here anymore. I had better get packing as soon as possible.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter is over! So Chase has somewhat of feelings toward Drea, but Drea is with Marcus, so we will have to see what happens! Read and review!**_


End file.
